gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Greg Glover
/Sandbox/ Adopting Gun Wiki (Approved) Hi. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 04:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Uncategorized Pages (Completed) * Exactlly 100 pages. Category Removal Process (Completed) * Approximatlly 80 categories removed. Appoximatlly 34 categories added and 20 left the same. For a total of 54 Categories. All and all about 1000 pages (including internal pages) were checked and recategorized. Categorizing all photos (Inprogress) There are ove 1000 photos to catogrize. After that they will be put in gallries for easy identification and use. Page Deletion Process * In process: Approximatly 100 Orphaned pages have been deleted and one came back from the dead when being catorgorized. Purposed Work (Completed) RE: Purposed Work Responses are numbered: 1) I agree there. I hadn't really thought about it though, as I've never come across either one of those articles. 2) A lot of categories around here are directly as a result of Wikipedia copy-paste. I recommend doing away with all except the ones that actually describe the weapon in question. 3) Fine by me. I hadn't thought about this either; my focus here, at first, was clearing up misinformation. 4) Agreed. It's cluttered as it is - I don't think it's been touched in years actually. 5) Definitely agreed. 6) Once again, I am with you - and not just Wikipedia copy-pastes either. I've seen copy-pastes from other sites as well. 7) No position on this one way or the other. Looking at Wikia as it is, this might be accomplished with templates. Also, I've not much of an issue with you calling me "dude", haha, and I understand that. I'm stocking up on tools to work on ARs, as well as lower parts kits to use as spare parts (or even an extra AR). SmokeSound off! 21:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Responding to your query on Jocke Pirat's page He is no longer active; this place doesn't have any active admins. However, taking note of your edits here, your style is greatly welcomed. Keep up your edits; they are what this wiki needs. SmokeSound off! 09:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :No one with bureaucrat powers is active here, sorry. I'm a semi-regular editor here (one of the few that doesn't copy-paste from wikipedia or some other misguided source), so I do what I can with what limited time I have. What I do (and what you can do as well) is if you see misinformation or duplicated information, simply remove it and/or correct it. Since you have a lot more knowledge on firearms than other users here (including myself; my field of expertise is on the AR platform), you're in a much better position to keep articles in order here. :And yes, if you need help with redirecting articles or anything like that, you can ask me. SmokeSound off! 01:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: 03A3 Page My fault for the delayed response. I had two overnight shifts at my job. Anyway, I see it got fixed, and you probably have worlds more experience than I do. That's what I meant, hehe, but I see what you're saying. As far as administrative privileges, I would think we would have to go to Wikia to get them to transfer bureaucratship to us. Neither bureaucrat here has been active in a long while. SmokeSound off! 01:11, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Wikia is the company that hosts this website. You can go here to request adoption of this wiki. SmokeSound off! 21:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Any questions you have, I can answer. I do hold admin privileges at other sites, but I've never been a bureaucrat, so if there are things I don't know I'd just have to find out. SmokeSound off! 21:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) It's good to go, and not a problem. I believe Dtlwarrior's inactivity is due to school, in which I can't blame him there; focus on what's important. SmokeSound off! 23:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Response Happy Thanksgiving, and all right. That's about a week then. Not a problem. SmokeSound off! 18:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Award Thanks, I appreciate the recognition. SmokeSound off! 09:12, December 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Redirect +P It already is merged. They redirect to the Overpressure ammunition article. I did that as soon as I created the article. SmokeSound off! 18:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Question When you handload wildcat cartridges, do you use a weapon with a matching chamber or do you use an existing one? Just curious. SmokeSound off! 21:10, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, I read again and you mentioned rebarreling the rifle. Interesting stuff. SmokeSound off! 21:25, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For expanding on the headspace article. I'm still a little new to that, haha. SmokeSound off! 17:11, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Not a problem. As I said I'm still a little new to this but I think I'm catching on pretty well. I'm learning a lot of terminology and learning how they all relate to one another on the actual weapons. It's a huge learning experience and quite an enjoyable one as well. SmokeSound off! 05:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hydrostatic Shock Thanks, I had to unlearn that when I started shooting - as a result, I am strongly opposed to allowing that crap to pass as correct information here. Anywhere I see it, I will shoot it down. Not really necessary to edit for grammar in a forum posting unless it's completely unreadable. As for your proposal, yes, I think we should. Also, while you're perusing the articles, look out for any references to it, and delete it when you find it. We want Gun Wiki to be a source of good, valuable information, not a outlet for all the latest hype. I don't particularly hold a high opinion of Wikipedia's firearms articles either. A lot of hype and nonsense, and no real technical information. SmokeSound off! 02:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Purposed Hydrostatic shock page * Page Created New here and eager to help Hi Greg, My name is Donald and I am new here. I am eager to help with anything that needs to be done. I am a third year college student studying Education and History. I can edit, find photographs, and work to improve this wiki any way that you see fit. You can contact me at Myersdon12@gmail.com. I wish you a Happy Holiday! Myersdon12 22:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hydrostatic Shock page Good work. The first time I had heard about it was through Wikipedia. Knowing now how projectiles behave when they hit the body, i consider it lab work (if that, as I see it more in advertising than anything else) that doesn't really reflect reality. SmokeSound off! 02:13, December 24, 2010 (UTC) SMG copies Hey Greg, I was going through some of the pages for WWII era submachine guns such as the MP-18, Mp-28, and the Lanchester SMG. I know that these are practically all copies of each other; however, I was wondering if they should each have their own pages, even if they merely discuss information specific to that individual model? I was also curious about the article for the Sterling SMG and whether or not I could "rewrite" it so that I may convey more information about its production and use and possibly flow better? Myersdon12 18:14, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. Hey mate, thanks for the welcome. Just added a topic on the MK211 and SLAP roundsif you want to add to it. I hope adding ammunition types is ok with this wiki? Can you double check the MK211 topic, make sure I've got everything right. Especially the 'how it works' part, I think I've got it right but I'm not 100% - the Nammo website won't let non-military personnel access the MK211 part. Ryean 02:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Editing MK211 and SLAP What exactly did you want me to edit, edit as in delete those chapters or keep them and change them around? MK211 can be used by civilians too so I thought it would be a good topic to shove down. Both rounds can also be used in the M107. If there is too much useless information or too much information in the first place, let me know and I will delete or edit it. GunWiki links are no problemo, i'll do them later on. Thanks for the editing tips too. NPOV - military stuff is ok to put then but not overly important - I can do more hunting and civilian-issue equipment articles, no worries. :) Ryean 05:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) PEO Hi Ryean, what is the PEO? SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 16:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Program Executive Office Soldier - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PEO_Soldier They help create all kinds of equipment, they were helping work on the landwarrior program for the US Army (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Land_Warrior). They pretty much help create and research anything futuristic that could be of use in warfare. Most things they are developing and researching are classified. They do anything for land, air and sea - covering all aspects of warfare. They also helped create the XM-25 along side Heckler and Koch. Ryean 03:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Fellow Bereaucrat Fellow bereaucrat, I apologize for not getting back to you sooner, I would have personally given you the highest rank if I had seen your message. I'm glad you've taken the reins and hope you the best of luck. I'll try to come back more often. Dtlwarrior 07:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC) contentless articles Hello! As a follower and fellow editor of this wiki I would like to draw your atention to some of the articles. Some users, mostly unregisterd, create articles that contain no information at all, or articles that are writen in a maner not proper for an ecyclopedia. Basically these articles are left behind to be filled out by people who actually show interest. For me such articles ruin the aesthetics of this wiki and should be considered for deletion. Also we should consider restricting non registered userers from creating and/or editing articles. PS: disregard some of my grammar mistakes, as english is not my "mother tongue" Incertae sedis 11:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC) USMC Hey hru my dad was in japan helping around the hospital base in Yokosuka, Japan. He was a Marine. And Semper Fi too ya see-ya. During the time of Korean War. Okurjazzc 15:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Still around? I was just curious. I know for a while you were the only one around; I've been busy, but I've been coming around more often. SmokeSound off! 04:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Signature I would say "i'm keeping it like that in an attempt to be conservative", but that'd be a lie. I just don't know how! Dtlwarrior 08:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC)